Capacitance sensing systems function by sensing electrical signals generated on electrodes that represent changes in capacitance. Such changes in capacitance can indicate the presence of ridges and valleys of a fingerprint. Fingerprint sensing may be used for security and validation applications for a variety of user interface devices, such as mobile handsets, personal computers, and tablets. The use of capacitance sensing for fingerprint detection may allow for a sensor to be placed in the surface of a user interface device with a great degree of configurability. That is, a sensor is not constrained to a single location for all devices. Rather, a fingerprint sensor may be disposed in a location on the device that is convenient for a particular industrial design, or to optimize a user's experience.
Capacitance-based fingerprint sensors function by measuring the capacitance of a capacitive sense element, such as a sensor electrode, and detecting a change in capacitance indicating a presence or absence of a fingerprint ridge (or valley). Ridges and valleys at identifiable locations on an array of sense elements may be used to reconstruct the image of the fingerprint for use in enrollment, validation, and security applications. When a fingerprint ridge comes into contact with or is in close proximity to a sense element, the capacitance change caused by the fingerprint ridge is detected. The capacitance change of the sense elements can be measured by an electrical circuit that converts the capacitances measured from the capacitive sense elements into digital values.